Asking
by Vili1989
Summary: A very unlikely pairing.


**AN: This is my very first fanfic. Please be gentle. I appreciate criticism. Please read and review! Thank you! :)**

Dori just stared at the tattooed moron. He could not be serious. He was joking. Dori shook his head and went back to making his tea and bustling around the table. He was putting a plate of Bombur's scones down on the table when Dwalin spoke again.

"I would like to court Ori."

Why does he keep saying that? He turned to look at the imposing dwarf. What could the old warrior see in Ori? Ori was shy and bookish. For that matter, is Ori even interested? He did not want to see Ori trying to beat off the unwelcomed advances of this large dwarf.

Dori decided to keep working around the table. He must be losing his hearing. He would soon have to have an ear trumpet like Oin.

"Stop ignoring me and give me an answer."

"You can't be serious. You and Ori? That is the strangest pairing." Dori looked up from his tea cup. He could see the pain in the dwarf's eyes. He had not seen that kind of pain in him ever. Dwalin always seemed to be made of granite, always a symbol of strength. But now he was crumbling before his eyes because of this tea shop owner.

"I am very serious. I want Ori to wear my courting bead and be mine. He means more to me than life itself. I have nev-." Dwalin choked on the sentence. He was never very good with words, he was better with his axes.

Dori must be losing his mind. This beastly dwarf is almost crying because he will not give permission for a courting. He never thought he was going to be here. Dori thought he was going to help Ori with his courting speech and calming his nerves when he went to ask the dwarrow's parents. His entire world was being turned upside down.

"Does he feel the same?" Dori asked after many long moments.

Dwalin shook his head, "I do not know. My heart says yes, but my head doubts it."

Dori looked him up and down and noticed that Dwalin looked different than when he met him in the burglar's house. He had thinned out a lot, even though they have had plenty of food for many months now. His usually perfect braids looked like they have not been maintained in months. Even his axes seemed a little on the neglected side. This has been occupying his mind for a very long time.

"Will you protect him? I cannot lose another family member."

Dwalin squared his shoulder like the old warrior he is and said, "I will protect him with my life. Life is not worth living without him."

Dori shook his head and said, "You must promise me that if Ori refuses you, you must leave him alone. I will keep my eye on you."

"Understand."

There was a loud bang at the end of the room. The door was flung open and Ori was standing on the threshold. He had only eyes for Dwalin. He started to run straight at the old warrior and flung himself into his arms, kissing after a few moments. Luckily, Dwalin was quick on his feet or they both would be in a pile of broken wood and china.

Dori flopped onto the nearest arm chair and picked up his cup of tea. He took a sip and grimaced. It was cold. He did not believe that they were talking for so long. He guessed that he was going to be seeing a lot more of the tattooed moron.

ooo

"Let's go to my room. I have something for you." Dwalin purred in Ori's ear.

Ori nodded his head. Maybe it would be a good thing to leave Dori alone for a bit. They walked down the corridor hand in hand. Dwalin felt better than he had in over a year. This was the best day ever. He would never doubt his heart again. He also made a mental note to write Bilbo and thank him for his advice.

They finally made it to Dwalin's room and they walked in hand in hand. Dwalin turned to close the door and he felt Ori come up behind him and wrap his arms around him. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, or hours, and they didn't care, they had each other. Dwalin turned around in his arms and saw his One smiling up at him.

"How much of the conversation did you hear between me and your brother?"

"I heard the whole thing. I was in one of Nori's hiding spots." Ori said with a grin.

"I am going to have to thank him one of these days. Come, I have a gift for you." Dwalin reluctantly pulled out of Ori's arms and went to his bedside table. He pulled out a small bundle. Ori walked over to were the old warrior was cradling the small bundle like a wee babe.

"I made this when I got back from escorting Bilbo back to the Shire. I had hoped this to be a grand event, during a feast with all of our family and friends. But I cannot wait. I want everyone in Erebor to know that you are mine and I am yours." As he was saying this, he started opening the bundle.

Ori's eyes went wide when he saw what was in the bundle. It was a small and simple bead, but it was made completely made of an emerald. Ori placed a tentative finger on it. It was cold to the touch. He slowly picked it and started rolling it in between his fingers. "It's beautiful. And it is my favorite gem."

Dwalin lead Ori over to one of his favorite chairs and sat him down. Dwalin started to braid a section of Ori's hair. His hair was not coarse like Dwalin's hair was. Dwalin had only braided his and his family's hair and he thought it would feel weird to braid Ori's hair, but it felt right. Dwalin got to the end of the hair and was a little disappointed that he did not have a reason to touch Ori's hair anymore.

Ori handed his courting bead over. Their hands touched and he felt the warmth radiating off of Dwalin's body. Once the bead was in his hair, Ori stood up and walked over to Dwalin. Ori reached up and pulled Dwalin's head down so he could kiss him. This kiss was not as frantic as their first one was. This one was a slow build up and an exploration of each other.

Once they were out of breath, they looked into each other's eyes. Ori had never seen this side of Dwalin. He always puts on a strong façade, but that all melted away. Ori felt like he was seeing the real Dwalin. Ori's heart swelled with so much love for his One. Ori was happier than he has been in a really long time.


End file.
